jeu de séduction
by dark-gray-lonely
Summary: Alors que Fairy tail revenait trionfante des grands jeux magiques. Un certain mage ne se doutait pas que certains événements déroutant allaient changer sa vie. GreyxNatsu StingxNatsu Avertissement: Yaoi ne lisez pas si vous n'aimez pas.
1. Chapter 1

**bonjour à tous encore une petite histoire qui c'est immiscé dans ma tête et qui à crié pour que j'écrive dessus !**

**Alors voilà, court chapitre mais ce n'est que le début!**

**Je m'excuse pour les fautes j'ai plus de correctrice en ce moment...si vous en voyez vous pouvez me les signaler.**

**Sur ce...bonne lecture!**

* * *

**~jeu de séduction ~**

Les grands jeux magiques avaient enfin prit fin, laissant pour grande gagnante de cette édition, la guilde de Fairy Tail. Crocus, la ville ayant accueillit ces jeux, avait de nouveau reprit son calme habituel après le départ de chaque guilde, sauf Sabertooth car c'était la guilde officielle de cette ville.

Cette guilde avait connu un tournant inattendu, Sting Eucliffe était devenu le maître et Miverna, elle, avait disparu, personne ne savait où d'ailleurs. Mais cela n'était pas très important. La guilde se refondit sur des bases sûr c'était tout ce qui importait.

/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sting était dans ses appartements, plonger dans une étrange réflexion. Depuis son combat avec un certain mage de feu, il se sentait étrange à l'intérieur. Quand il pensait à Natsu son visage prenait une jolie teinte rouge et quand le dragonslayer avait quitté la ville, Sting avait sentit comme une déchirure au plus profond de lui même. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il se tourna vers Lector, peut-être que lui avait la réponse mais il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet, tampis autant ce lancer. Il avait besoin de réponse.

-Hey Lector, dit j'ai une question stupide, tu pense quoi de Natsu ?

-J'aime bien Happy, il est gentil...

Sting soupira, ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il espérait.

-J'ai pas parlé de son exeed mais de lui !

-Je sais pas, pourquoi tu veux savoir ça?

-Pour rien laisse...J'irai voir quelqu'un qui pourra plus m'aider.

-Je pourrais venir avec toi voir cette personne?

-...Si tu veux

Décidément Lector était un bon ami mais dès qu'il s'agissait de quelques choses de sérieux, l'Exeed ne suivait plus. Il allait se débrouiller autrement, Rogue pourrait l'aider qui sait.

Sans attendre il se précipita dans la chambre de son ami. Le jeune homme parue surpris de le voir

-Sting, qu est ce que tu fais là?

-Salut Rogue, il faut absolument que je te parle !

-Oh...je ne suis pas d'humeur...

-Aller s'il te plait !

-Dépêche toi alors

-Voilà ben en fait...pourquoi quand je pense à quelqu'un je...rougis et ça me fais comme des trucs dans mon ventre...

Rogue parut dépité.

-Sérieusement Sting, tu ne sais pas c'est quoi ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, gêné.

-C'est quand tu es amoureux voilà tu sais, maintenant tu peux sortir.

Il obéit et sorti, en état de choc.

-Quoi amoureux de Natsu ? C'est impossible. Pensa il. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est assez mignon avec son petit air innocent, ses cheveux roses en batailles et son corps musclé et parfait...attendez quoi ?! Bon ok je suis amoureux de lui. Comment je vais faire pour qu'il tombe sous mon charme. Je ne sais pas...aller c'est parti pour la séduction de mon futur petit ami! Lança Sting devenant tout joyeux.

La seule chose qu'il devait faire c'était trouver un prétexte pour aller à Fairy Tail.

-Fait semblant de venir leurs proposer quelque chose. Disait une petite voix derrière lui, Sting se retourna pour voir Lector.

-C'est une super idée Lector, en route pour Magnolia!

Sting ne se doutait pas qu'il n'était pas le seul homme qui convoitait le mage de feu

/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

De l'autre côté, à Magnolia, Grey se leva de bonne heure et aussi de bonne humeur, ce qui était très étonnant de sa part. Pourtant, grâce aux derniers événements, il avait enfin prit conscience de quelque chose d'important ou plutôt, il avait eu une confirmation, celle qu'il était amoureux. Et cette personne n'était nul autre que son rival de toujours.

C'était assez déroutant pour lui mais ce n'était pas non plus une nouvelle. Il l'avait toujours su mais n'osait pas se l'avouer. Ça avait commencé quelques jours après leurs retours de l'île de tenrô , leurs combats étaient certes toujours présents mais Grey ne voyait plus ces petites disputes comme des guerres d'ami, non pour Grey c'était plus que ça.

Se voir mourir sans pouvoir ouvrir pour une fois son cœur à quelqu'un... Non c'était impossible, Natsu devait le savoir.

Cependant comment expliquer à quelqu'un ses sentiments lorsque son interlocuteur était un peu idiot sur les bords, surtout lorsqu'on voyait les avances que Lucy lui faisait alors que lui était totalement désintéressé. Bon la jeune fille avait lâché l'affaire et sortait désormais avec Loki.

Heureusement qu'il pouvait compter sur Erza pour l'aider, oui Erza, lorsque Grey lui avait raconté son histoire elle accepta volontiers de l'aider.

Y avait-il anguille sous roche ?

Peut-être bien, qui sait. Erza lui avait conseillé d'attendre déjà car aucun d'eux ne savait si le dragonslayer était attiré par les hommes. Certes, à leurs connaissances, Natsu n'était sorti avec personne donc il ne savait peut-être pas qu'il avait un penchant pour les hommes.

Mais surtout, Erza ne voulait pas que Grey souffre si,effectivement il était tout bonnement hétéro.

La jeune femme avait déjà tout prévue, elle avait même organisé un planning que Grey devait suivre à la perfection. Sauf que son idée ne lui plaisait guère. Il préférait gérer tout ça seul. Certe Erza était de bon conseil mais non impossible de suivre à la lettre tout.

Après tout, c'était lui qui était amoureux, non ?

Pour plaire à Natsu, le mage de glace avait prit soi de lui, pas trop non plus. Il ne voulait pas que toute la guilde le sache.

Une fois près, il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir.

-C'est parti, souhaite moi bonne chance Ul j'en aurai grandement besoin.

/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chacun de leurs côtés, Grey et Sting, marchèrent d'un pas décidé à la guilde pour conquérir le cœur du mage de feu.

* * *

**Voilà fin du chapitre. Vous en avez pensé quoi ? **

**Alors la publication sera chaque semaines et je vais vous faire participer sur ce que vous voulez voir Grey et Sting, faire pour conquérir Natsu. Mais bon si je vois que personne ne me dit rien...bah...je choisirais moi même.**

**Ps: Les chapitres de mes autres histoires seront mis en ligne courant de la semaine tout comme celle que aurelys1607 m'avait demander.**

**A bientôt**


	2. Chapter 2

**Un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui**

**Désolé pour les quelques fautes présentes .**

**réponse**** aux avis :**

**FireIceFairy : merci tu peux prendre les pom pom alors. L'idée du cadeau me plait je prend donc ;) j'espère que la suite te plaira **

**Phetos : merci pour ton avis, c'est vrai qu'après relecture Grey faisait, effectivement un peu guimauve.  
**

**Bon lecture.**

* * *

~Jeu de séduction~

chapitre 2

Grey marchait dans les rues de Magnolia, il devait rejoindre Erza en ville. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi la jeune femme voulait le voir si tôt.

Tout ses secrets commençaient sérieusement à l'agacer. Il ne savait ce que manigançait Erza, et rien qu'en l'imaginant, il en avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Après quelques minutes de marche, il atteint un petit café situé en plein centre de Magnolia. Là, il vit Erza, assise à sa table en train de déguster son dessert préféré, un fraisier.

Grey s'approcha prudemment de la table et s'y assit en face d'elle.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire 9h30 au café, tu as 20 minutes de retard je te signal !

Aussitôt, Grey se rembrunit, s'affaissant sur sa chaise.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Erza..

-Alors, en quoi est dû ton retard?

-Panne de réveil...Bon, allons droit au but, pourquoi tu veux me voir et qui plus est, à cette heure ci ?

La jeune femme soupira fortement,

-es-tu idiot ou tu le fais exprès?!

-Bah...je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a.

-Nous sommes le 21 juin, et il y a de cela quelques années, nous avions décidés...

-Que ce serait l'anniversaire de Natsu, j'avais complètement oublié!

Il se tapa sa paume de main sur le front.

-J'ai rien préparé, enfin la guilde.

Erza eu un petit rire amusé devant la réaction de Grey.

-T'en fait pas on lui a préparé quelque chose avec la guilde. Tu verras ça va être une super fête!

-Oui surtout si Mira y a participé activement je suis sur que ça va être grandiose..." lança t il sans une pointe d'ironie.

-Exactement.

Une serveuse s'approcha de la table des deux mages,

-Vous désirez boire quelque chose, monsieur.

Grey la dévisagea quelques instants. Autant dire que c'était une belle femme, brune aux longs cheveux et aux formes généreuses. Si il n'était pas gay, il lui aurait aussitôt proposé un rencard mais non...il ne le ferait pas.

-Monsieur?. Répéta-t-elle, pour attirer son attention.

-Euh...pardon.

-Vous voulez quelque chose? Lança elle

-...un café s'il vous plaît.

-Très bien, et si vous désirez autre chose n'hésitez pas. Dit elle en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil. Grey avait l'air de lui plaire aussi. Mais les rêveries de la serveuse disparurent aussi vites qu'elles étaient venues.

-Ne rêvez pas trop, il est gay. Lâcha Erza sans prévenir.

-Pfff. La serveuse partie, déçu.

La réaction de Grey ne se fît pas attendre. Le jeune homme devint rouge d'embarras mais surtout de honte, car, toutes les personnes présentes dans le café, avaient entendu la jeune femme.

-ERZA ! Tu peux pas te taire...que d'étaler ma vie dans un bar!

-Calme toi, Grey.

-Non là je ne suis pas calme du tout!" Il se leva brusquement et quitta le café furieux.

Erza soupira et se leva à son tour pour le rejoindre.

-Sérieusement, Erza, tu étais obligé de dire ça!

-Elle te draguait il fallait mettre les points sur les i.

Grey ne l'écoutait pas et parti chercher le cadeau de Natsu.

-Tu sais ce que tu vas y prendre?

-Ouais grâce à lui d'ailleurs.

-Ah bon ?

-Un coup, alors qu'on étaient revenu de mission, les poches vides, Natsu avait vu dans une bijouterie un pendentif avec un dragon. Il avait limite fait une crise parce qu'il le voulait mais qu'il avait pas les moyens de l'acheter.

Alors c'est une bonne occasion de lui offrir, non ?

Erza lui sourit.

-Bien sûr et je suis certaine que ça lui plaira.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Dans ce même café, Sting et Lector étaient assis avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-t'a entendu comme moi, Lector,

-Oui, plus besoins de trouver une excuse pour aller à la guilde,hein ?

-Tu m'étonnes! Mais comment j'explique aux autres que je sais quand était son anniversaire?

-Ben tu improvisera bien.

-Tu a raison Lector! Bon vient on va y trouver un cadeau à la hauteur de mon amour!

-D'accord Sting.

Les deux amis sortirent, n'ayant pas assisté à la petite scène avec la serveuse.

Une fois dehors, Sting commença à chercher quoi acheter au dragon slayer. C'est vrai que Sting n'avait aucune idée de ses goûts, à part le fait qu'il aimait les dragons, c'était tout ce qu'il savait.

Mais une chose est sûr, il n'allait pas lui offrir ça!

C'est pour les gamins les truc de dragon, Natsu avait passé l'âge.

-Lector, qu'est ce que je lui offre ?

-Aucune idée...

-Je sais! Je vais lui offrir des vêtements.

-Sting des vêtements?

-Ouais, des vêtements coquins comme ça il pourra les porter quand on sera ensembles !

Lector le regarda d'un air assez surpris. Sting n'allait quand même pas faire ça?!

-Aller vient, il doit bien y avoir un magasin qui vend ça.

-O..Ok...

L'exeed suivi son ami dans les rues de magnolia, hélas dans les allées centrales aucun magasin de ce genre n'avait été vu.

Peut-être que dans les petites rues, cachés à la vue des passants.

Son intuition avait vue juste, en effet, caché dans une ruelle sombre, éclairé par des lumières, le magasin qu'il cherchait.

Sans être plus gêné que cela, il pénétra dans l'établissement, Sting commença à déambuler dans les petites allées du magasin. Quand il se fit interpellé par une femme vêtue d'une tenue assez osée.

-Je peux t'aider mon chou ?

Sting sursauta et se tourna vers elle, il ne devait pas se détourner de son objectif.

-Ouais je voudrais un...une tenue pour un copain.

-Quel genre? On en à pleins des plus simples au plus dévêtue.

-Dévêtue ?

-Oui des choses assez...coquin si tu préfère.

Elle sorti différentes tenues, Sting les regardaient les joues rosis. Il commençait à imaginer Natsu dans ses tenues. Mais une plus que les autres lui tapa dans l'oeil.

Sans réfléchir, il l'a choisi et prit tout les petits accessoires qui allaient avec.

-Hmmm...vous allez vous amuser avec tous ça.

Sting hocha la tête un large sourire aux lèvres.

Il payait ses achats et les fît emballer puis quitta la boutique.

Sting se dirigea, d'un pas heureux, à la guilde de Fairy Tail

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sur le chemin de la guilde, Grey ne s'attendait pas à faire cette rencontre. Près de la porte de la guilde, se trouvait nul autre que Sting et Lector.

-Tiens, Sting. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Il me semble que Crocus ce n'est pas là?

-Hahaha tu fais dans l'humour Fullbuster.

-Te fous pas de moi.

-Bah tu vois je viens voir Natsu.

Grey fronça les yeux.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui veux à Natsu?

-En quoi ça te regarde.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas le ton qu'employait Sting, c'est vrai, pourquoi venait t'il voir le mage de feu, jusqu'à présent, ils n'étaient pas tant amis que cela, ou bien?

Alors qu'ils se regardaient en chien de faillence, une voix bien familière leur parvint aux oreilles.

-Hey,princesse de Glace! Sting...qu'est ce que tu fais là. Lança-t-il, surpris au dragon slayer.

-Je suis venu pour ton anniversaire. Répondit il tout content alors que Grey secoua la tête particulièrement mécontent.

-T'aurais pas pu la fermer, c'était censé être une surprise!

Mais Natsu se retourna vers eux.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez dit ?

-Rien.

Le soulagement fût totale, merci à Natsu pour son manque d'attention. La fête n'allait pas être gâché à cause de l'autre idiot.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre!

Le prochain la semaine prochaine.

A bientôt.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, un peu en retard mais j'ai voulu finir de mettre à jour "traqué"

Désolé pour les fautes qu'il reste.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le mage de feu se demandait bien ce que Sting pouvait faire ici et pourquoi avait il un sac dans la main?

Mais qu'importe il n'était pas la pour s'en préoccuper. On lui avait donné rendez-vous à 10 heures tapent devant la porte de la guilde. Dans sa tête, bien entendu, il n'avait aucune idée qu'aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire. C'est vrai que, 8 ans plus tôt lorsque la guilde avait appris que Natsu n'avait aucune idée de son jour de naissance, toute la guilde s'était affairé à lui trouver le jour idéal. Et puis se fût son meilleur ami, Happy, qui lui trouva cette date. Son argument avait été des plus simple :

"Natsu, ça veut bien dire été non? Alors pourquoi ça ne serait pas le jour même de l'été?"

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait le 21 juin fût proclamé jour de Natsu.

* * *

Revenons devant la guilde, alors que Grey dévisageait Sting, Natsu l'interpella avec un grand sourire.

-Hey Grey c'est toi que je devais rejoindre devant la guilde?

-heu...il eu un moment de réflexion avait d'afficher un petit sourire en coin. Bien sûr que oui tête à flamme.

-O..k donc pourquoi tu voulais me voir, t'as quelque chose à me dire ou tu veux te battre peut être?

-Rien de ça abruti, tu pourrais réfléchir un peu avec ta tête des fois!

Avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, Grey lui banda les yeux. A la base ce n'était pas le mage de glace qui devait l'emmener dans la Guilde mais disons qu'il s'était trouvé là au mauvais moment et quand il vit Erza il faire un petit signe, il comprit qu'il devait le faire.

-Hey! Qu'est ce que tu fais, retire moi ça tout de suite! s'énervait Natsu.

-Du calme ça fait parti de la surprise.

-hein?quelle surprise.

-Tu verras bien maintenant laisses toi faire pour une fois.

-O..Ok...

Grey sourit intérieurement, quel naïf ce mage de feu. Il tourna la tête dans la direction de Sting. Mais à son grand étonnement le mage des sabertooth n'était plus là. Ou était il bien passé?

En réalité, le jeune homme en avait profité pour s'incruster dans la guilde sans qu'on le voit.

Tant pis, Grey n'allait pas s'en préoccuper. Il attrapa le bras du dragon slayer et le conduit dans la guilde. Dépourvu de sa vue Natsu se laissa conduire, mais il aurait préféré que ça soit quelqu'un d'autre que Grey qui l'emmène on ne sait où.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte,Grey fut surpris de voir Sting parmi les membres de la guilde.

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien chercher, tout ça ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Déjà qu'il s'incrustait sans permission à l'anniversaire de Natsu.

Après un soupir, il attendit le feu vert d'erza puis une fois celui-ci donné il enleva le bandeau des yeux de Natsu.

Alors qu'il reprenait peu à peu l'usage de sa vue, toute la guilde cria joyeusement:

-BONNE ANNIVERSAIRE NATSU !

Le mage de feu ne put cacher son étonnement et afficha un grand sourire à tous le monde.

-Haha vous vous en êtes souvenue alors.》 Natsu, lui, fit mine de ne pas avoir oublié même si ce n'était pas le cas.

Il regarda la salle et vit qu'elle était magnifiquement décoré, aux couleurs de sa magie et de l'été bien sûr.

Sur une table au fond de la guilde, un gâteau y était posé, attendant que Natsu souffle ou aspire ses 19 bougies. Ce dessert sucré et l'odeur qui s'en échappait lui donnait particulièrement envie.

* * *

L'heure des cadeaux était arrivé, Lucy fit s'asseoir Natsu à une chaise puis tour à tour les mages lui offrirent leurs présents.

Mirajane, Lisanna et Elfmann lui offrirent un séjour d'une semaine dans un château des plus luxurieux le seul inconvénient ce séjour était pour deux personnes. Natsu, lui s'en fichait il avait enfin pouvoir avoir des vacances, hors de prix qui plus est.

Gajeel lui offrit une espèce de statue de fer représentant des flammes et au centre un petit dragon.

Lucy lui offrit le privilège de lire son livre, qui était enfin fini.

Pour rire, Erza et Wendy lui avait offert un abonnement au train, ce qui le forcerait à le prendre désormais lors des missions.

Plus les personnes passaient et plus Natsu se demandait ce qu'il allait avoir de Grey, bizarrement il se demandait quelle farce il allait lui faire mais pour savoir, il devait attendre car Sting s'approcha de lui et lui tendit son sachet.

-Joyeux anniversaire mon Natsu.

-Merci et je ne suis pas ton Natsu.

Il émit un petit rire, bien sûr que si il était son Natsu et son cadeau n'allait faire que le prouver.

Le mage de feu commença à ouvrir l'emballage, il en sorti: des menottes; une cravache ainsi qu'une tenue des plus osé. Toute la guilde regardait le cadeau avec des yeux ronds alors que Natsu rougissait de honte.

-Ques..Qu'est ce que c'est de ça?

-Mais c'est ton cadeau, t'en fais pas on va bien s'amuser avec toi et moi. 》lui susurra il à l'oreille.

Natsu ne comprenait pas trop mais il le retira de la table et le laissa tomber par terre il avait tellement honte qu'il n'osait plus regarder personne. Sting le remarqua et se demandait si son cadeau lui avait plu mais il se dit que oui, après tout il avait rougit en le voyant. Sting était déjà en train de s'imaginer Natsu mendier pour qu'il le prenne dans l'immédiat, rien que d'y penser tout son corps commençait à réagir. Il secoua la tête et regarda Natsu pendant un long moment.

Lorsque Grey vit l'horrible cadeau que Sting avait osé faire à Natsu, il comprit très vite qu'il n'était pas là que pour l'anniversaire de Natsu, bien au contraire le dragon slayer avait des vues sur le mage de feu. Maintenant, il savait qu'il avait de la concurrence et qu'il allait devoir faire attention à Sting.

Il prit son paquet dans les mains et se dirigea vers Natsu. Le jeune homme avait le visage baisser cachant ainsi sa gêne.

-Tiens Natsu, Joyeux anniversaire.

Natsu releva légèrement la tête, ça y est Grey lui donnait enfin son cadeau. Est ce que ça allait être une connerie comme le cadeau de Sting?

Une chose attira son attention, c'était une boîte assez petite donc ça ne pouvait pas être un truc débile.

Il défit le noeuds et ouvrit la boîte.

-...Oh non Grey t'as pas fait ça?

Cette simple phrase attira toute l'attention de la guilde, qu'est ce que Grey lui avait offert?

-Ben...je savais pas quoi te prendre alors j'ai choisi ça. ?.

Les yeux de Natsu brillèrent en voyant le pendentif en forme de dragon qu'il avait vu il y a quelques mois de cela. Grey avait déboursé cher pour ce pendentif car le prix de ce simple bijou était assez exorbitant.

-Merci, c'est vraiment un super cadeau.

Il sortit de la boîte le pendentif et essaya de se le mettre autour du cou mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il senti son écharpe être tiré puis son collier prit des mains. Il savait que s'était Grey et rien que d'y penser il sentit ses joues chauffer mais pas de la même façon qu'avec Sting, il avait l'impression que quelque chose se réchauffer à l'intérieur de son être. Mais il n'y fit pas attention et laissa ce sentiment si agréable de côté.

Natsu se retourna vers Grey avec un sourire.

-Alors comment il me va?

-Vraiment bien dommage que ton écharpe va le cacher.

-Pas grave au moins je sais qu'il est là!》

Natsu s'approcha de Grey et lui déposa un baiser furtif sur la joue puis il parti s'asseoir à côté de la mage stellaire.

-Quel jolie bijou Natsu》 Lui dit Lucy avec un grand sourire

-Ouais je trouve aussi, j'aurais jamais pensé qu'un cadeau comme ça puisse venir de Grey.

-Il y a de l'amour dans l'air lança Lucy en lui donnant un coup de coude.

-C'est quoi ça?

-Natsu tu es vraiment un cas désespéré quand t'aura compris ce que c'est tu me le dira en attendant j'ai un rendez-vous qui m'attend.

-Qui ça? Loki?

-Ça ne te regarde pas!

* * *

Grey et Erza, s'étaient assis à une table non loin de celle que Natsu et Lucy partageaient. Le mage de glace avait l'air perturbé.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Grey?

-Hum, c'est Sting il en pince aussi pour Natsu et je ne sais pas quoi faire, maintenant j'ai un rival.

-Aurais tu peur qu'il te vole Natsu ?

-Oui!

Grey avait, en effet,peur de cela, déjà qu'il avait du mal à accepter ses sentiments et maintenant que c'était fait, quelqu'un allait l'empêcher d'être avec Natsu. D'ailleurs où était il parti l'autre idiot. Personne ne l'avait vue partir.

-Hey Erza, qu'est ce que je peux faire?

-Hum propose lui, je ne sais pas de sortir ce soir pour son anniversaire il ne soupçonnera rien.

- Ouais bonne idée, merci!

Grey se leva et se dirigea vers la table où était posé le gâteau d'anniversaire, il en prit un bout et rejoignit Natsu après le départ de Lucy.

Quand Grey s'assit, le dragon slayer sursauta et se tourna vers lui où une part de dessert lui était tendu. Natsu la prit avec un léger sourire.

-Merci bloc de glace.

-De rien tête à flamme, alors ton anniversaire te convient il ?

-C'est génial tu veux dire bon à part le moment des cadeaux.

-Avec celui de Sting je présume?

-Ouais quelle idée de m'offrir ça...c'est pour les sadomasochistes...

-Hum, il y est peu-être.

- Bref n'en parlons plus

-Ouais, ça te dit qu'on sorte, toi et moi entre ami, rivaux pour terminer de fêter ton anniversaire.

-D'accord si c'est toi qui paye.

-Radin mais bon ok.

-Cool ça va être marrant. Dans 30 minutes au restaurant le plus cher de Magnolia!

-Hein ?! Quoi ?

Natsu s'en alla tout content en direction de chez lui voulant se faire présentable pour la soirée. Alors qu'il referma la porte de chez lui, quelqu'un jaillit de l'ombre posant une main sur sa bouche tandis que l'autre traînait sur son torse. Il sentait une langue qui lui léchait le cou a avant d'être embrassé à cet endroit.

Natsu était tétanisé sur le coup se demandant ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Un nom vint dans sa tête

_《__Sting__》_

* * *

**Fin du chapitre, alors qu'est ce que Sting a en tête? **

**On verra bien au prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine . Et qu'est ce que ce vous voulez voir dans les prochains chapitres?**

**Bye **


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà un chapitre, un peu plus tôt que prévu mais c'est parce que je ne pourrais pas poster d'autres chapitres durant 2 semaines.**

**Avertissement: ce chapitre présente un lemon. Vous êtes prévenues.**

* * *

Natsu essaya de se dégager de l'emprise de Sting mais il n'y parvenu pas, tout son corps tremblaient de peur ne sachant pas ce que Sting allait lui faire. D'ailleurs le jeune n'était pas près de le lâcher, en effet, il avait réussi à prendre dans ses filets la grande Salamandre et il s'en félicitait intérieurement. Avec peu de délicatesse, il retourna Natsu pour voir son si beau visage, il caressa sa joue avec tendresse avant de lui demander:

-Alors, ton cadeau t'as plu?

-N..Non pas du tout. Pourquoi m'avoir offert un truc pareil?!

-Mais parce que je me suis dit que ça t'irai à ravir.

-Jamais je ne porterai une tenue qui donne l'impression que je suis soumis!

-Oh aller, juste pour que je vois comme elle te va bien.

-...

Sting sourit et lui tendit l'habit en question mais Natsu refusa de le prendre. Cet entêtement commençait à sérieusement agacé l'autre dragon slayer. Il poussa Natsu qui, surpris par ce geste, perdit l'équilibre et s'étalait au sol. Il maudit intérieurement Sting alors que le mage des Sabertooth le coinça entre ses jambes.

-Qu'est ce que tu fou ?! Dégage de sur moi!

En guise de réponse, Sting arracha les vêtements du rose, celui-ci se retrouva complètement nu et quelques secondes plus tard, une paire de lèvres entra en collision avec les siennes. Natsu le mordit pour qu'il arrête ça tout de suite.

Sting essuya les gouttes de sang qui coulait et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je suis amoureux de toi Natsu et je veux te faire miens maintenant.

Le jeune homme fût choqué par ces paroles. Sting, amoureux de lui? C'était quoi ce délire. Il ne comprenait rien, pourtant il ne pu s'empêcher de répondre au nombreux autres baisers qu'il lui donnait. Après tout, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui témoignait ce genre d'attention alors comment ne pas se laisser aller un peu.

Sting l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, ses mains continuèrent à caresser son corps tout en faisant des arabesques, Natsu ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner à ces contacts. Avec un regard assez pervers il pose sa main sur la bosse au niveau de l'entrejambe du mage de feu, Natsu laissa s'échapper un hoquet de surprise et sa tête glissa en arrière dans un spasme de plaisir. C'était nouveau pour le jeune homme et il commençait déjà à apprécier. Sting commença à masser son membre. Il semblait très habile pour faire ça. Puis il descendit le long de son corps le couvrant de baisers pour enfin arriver à son entrejambe . Il se mit à titiller son membre avant de le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche. Natsu lâcha un cri rauque alors que Sting entama de lents va et vient qu'il accéléra au fur et à mesure, jusqu'à ce que Natsu finisse par se déverser dans sa bouche. Sting avala sa semence et embrassa Natsu avec fougue.

Alors qu'il devenait plus entreprenant, Natsu leva la tête et constata avec effroi qu'il ne lui restait plus que 10 min pour se préparer. Pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, Natsu refusait de laisser Grey en plan alors qu'il l'avait gentiment invité.

Il poussa violemment Sting et se releva. Le dragon slayer le regarda perplexe.

-M..mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend?! Je croyais que tu en avais aussi envie ?

-Envie de faire quoi?

-Ben qu'on fasse l'amour toi et moi.

Natsu laissa s'échapper un petit rire puis le regarda.

-Pardon? C'est vrai que c'était super ce que tu viens de me faire mais là tu vois, il faut que j'aille retrouver Grey.

-T'es sérieux là tu arrête tout pour aller le rejoindre?

-Ouais on avait rendez-vous, bon, écoute t'as cas rester ici en attendant que je rentre.

-Et on reprendra là où on c'est arrêté?

-Peut être bien qui sait.

Avant qu'il parte Sting l'embrassa de nouveau

-Rentre vite qu'on passe à plus.

Natsu lui adressa un léger sourire et partit rejoindre Grey, honnêtement il ne voulait pas aller plus loin avec Sting mais comment lui dire...

* * *

Grey s'était assit sur un banc juste à côté de leur point de rendez-vous. Il s'était bien habillé pour l'occasion et parce que le restaurant où Natsu voulait aller était assez chic donc il fallait être présentable. Il se demandait quand le mage de feu allait venir, ou si il allait venir. Grey avait un peu peur qu'il se désiste et refuse car c'était lui qui l'avait invité.

Il baissa la tête et jouait avec ses doigts pour faire passer le temps.

-Grey !

Il tourna la tête et vit Natsu courir vers lui avec un sourire.

-Natsu

-Désolé d'être en retard...j'ai été retenu un peu contre mon gré par Sting.

-Oh je vois, pas grave...

Grey n'osa pas le regarder un peu déçu de savoir qu'il avait été avec Sting depuis leurs départs de la guilde.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir alors...

-Hey je te signale que tu m'as invité alors il était hors de question que je ne vienne pas, en plus je ne voulais pas rester avec Sting.

-Ah bon et pourquoi ça?

-Il voulait qu'on est des rapports tu vois et moi je ne veux pas le faire avec n'importe qui et encore moins Sting!

-Natsu t'es encore puceau?

-Oui et alors ?! J'en ai pas honte.

Grey le regardait un peu amusé, au moins il comprenait que Sting n'intéressait pas Natsu, en plus de cela il venait de lui confier des choses assez personnes. De toute les personnes, Natsu était le seul à le faire craquer avec son côté enfantin.

-Bon aller arrêtons de parler et allons y.

-Bonne idée.

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans le restaurant et un hôte vint les installer à une table. Natsu sourit à Grey puis il prit la carte et regarda les plats proposés. Il allait se faire plaisir et il ne regarderait pas les prix.

Après une longue recherche, Natsu prit le plat le plus cher tout comme Grey d'ailleurs. Le serveur vint prendre leurs commandes et leurs informa que ça arriverait dans quelques minutes.

-C'est sympa d'être ici.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi.

Ils parlèrent et rirent pendant quelques minutes, parlant de tout et de rien. Natsu trouvait ça plutôt agréable de parler ainsi avec Grey. Ils se disputaient pas et c'était bien. Natsu aurait voulût que ce petit moment dure encore un peu. Mais le plat arriva puis ce fut le tour du dessert et enfin Grey se leva pour payer l'adition.

Alors qu'ils quittèrent le restaurant, Natsu s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui mais Grey l'interpella.

-Natsu attends. Tu viens 5 min à la maison ?

-Je sais pas je suis un peu fatigué.

-S'il te plaît juste 5 minutes.

-Bon d'accord.

* * *

Natsu avait finalement accepté de suivre Grey chez lui. Au début il ne voulait pas car la fatigue le gagnait un peu mais pour une raison inconnue son subconscient lui disait de le suivre car il allait vivre quelque chose de fabuleux.

Il était assit depuis 20 minutes sur le canapé du salon, les yeux clos, s'accordant un petit moment de sommeil. Cette soirée avait été génial en compagnie de Grey. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ça lui aurait autant plus de passer du temps rien que Grey et lui. Rien que d'y repenser il avait comme des papillons dans le ventre. Pourtant, maintenant il s'ennuyait un peu et espérait que son ami trouverait quelque chose à faire pour se divertir. Il était loin de s'imaginer ce qui l'attendait.

Après un soupir il ré-ouvrit les yeux pour constater qu'il était toujours seul .

-Grey, tu es là ?

-Ouais, je suis dans la chambre.

Natsu se leva et parti frapper à la porte, sans gêne apparente, il entra dans la chambre. Grey se retourna vers lui vêtu que de ses simples sous vêtements.

« Dieu, comme il est sexy » pensa Natsu tout en rougissant, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, il était irrémédiablement attiré par Grey.

Quand au mage de glace, il avait bien vu les rougeurs de Natsu, Etait-ce un signe qu'il l'aimait ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, tu t'emmerde ?

-Ben…ouais un peu là…

-T'en fais pas j'ai trouvé quoi faire…

Grey s'approcha de Natsu et l'embrassa avec passion. Le dragon slayer fut surpris ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec ceux de Sting. La Natsu était, comment dire, entrain de tomber sous le charme de Grey.

Le mage de glace passa ses mains sous sa chemise et se recula, il déboutonna un à un son haut avant de reprendre possession de ses douces lèvres. Il plaqua Natsu contre le mur tout en se collant à lui . Le mage de feu était stupéfait, il n'avait jamais imaginé ce coté là de Grey et il ne pouvait pas cacher que ça lui plaisait.

Natsu n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle avant que Grey ne replonge sa langue dans l'antre de la sienne. Natsu se sentait trop excité par ces simples baisers torrides pour le repousser correctement. Emporté par l'ambiance il pose ses mains dans son dos voulant sentir plus son corps contre le sien.

Alors, ils allaient vraiment le faire ? Natsu acceptait que ça soit Grey qui lui donne sa première fois ? Peut-être qu'au fond … c'était ce qu'il avait envie.

Grey commença à s'attaquer au torse parfait du dragon slayer. Il caressa son corps de ses mains froides tout en suçant l'un de ses tétons, Natsu ne pu s'empêcher de décliner.

-Grey…arrête…

-Tu en es vraiment sur ?

-Oui…

Il s'éloigne de Natsu, il n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter là, non Sting avait eu Natsu alors il devait en faire de même. Il le déposa sur le lit et se place au dessus de lui. Natsu comprit que Grey allait, en effet continuer.

il reprit ses actions sur son torse . Natsu ferma les yeux sous ce plaisir encore nouveau. Son esprit était partagé, d'un coté il hurlait intérieurement pour que Grey s'arrête tandis que l'autre le supplie de continuer. Lorsqu'il pose son bassin sur le mien il pouvait sentir son membre dur à travers le reste de leurs vêtements.

« Ne t'en fait pas ça va bien ce passé, dit-il en prenant mes mains dans les siennes.  
-Je sais pas…là tu vois je suis mort de trouille_..._  
-Je vais faire attention…Je sais que c'est ta première fois alors je serai doux_._ »

Grey prit une des mains de Natsu et lui déposa un baiser. Natsu avait tellement chaud et il pouvait sentir son visage devenir rouge pivoine. Grey parsema son corps de mille baisers, sur mon torse, mon ventre... absolument partout ! Il caresse son bassin puis son membre par dessus son caleçon. Le souffle de Natsu était déjà court au contact trop doux pour être vrai et il posa ses mains sur ses fesses pour pousser sa partie intime contre la sienne qu'il sente bien que ses gestes l'excitait énormément. Avec difficulté il essaya de prononcer son prénom le suppliant des yeux et lèche mes lèvres sèches. C'était la première fois qu'il avait autant envie de quelqu'un.

Ils s'embrassèrent maintenant, Natsu n'avait plus du tout envie qu'ils s'arrêtent. Je veux qu'il me prenne pour de vrai cette fois. Qu'il me mette dans tous mes états. Quand le baiser prit fin, Natsu le regardait profondément dans les yeux. Les yeux de Grey lui disaient qu'il avait envi de lui.

-Continue Grey…

Natsu se laissa aller ne disant rien laissant Grey mener. Leurs derniers vêtements tombèrent alors que Natsu respirait par petits coups et de plus en plus fort quand les baisers de Grey se rapprochèrent de plus en plus de son entre-jambe.

Le membre de Natsu était dressé au plus haut point étant au summum de son excitation. Les doigts de Natsu s'entremêlaient dans les cheveux ébènes et il se mit à les caresses doucement. Grey prit en main son membre. Il pose sa langue dessus et la passa sur toute la longueur. Oh bon dieu c'est vraiment mieux que ce que Sting lui avait fait. Il soupira une fois de plus la bouche ouverte sous les yeux de son partenaire. Il l'imita en ouvrant sa bouche à son tour et le prit en bouche.

Tout son corps vibrait quand il joua avec sa langue autour de son membre. Il se retint de gémir.

Grey mordit son gland et un cri lui échappe. Natsu ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de gémir quand il continuait, ayant remarqué que ça lui plaisait énormément.

-Mmmm encore...》lâcha-il inconsciemment à haute voix.

Grey s'arrêta avec un sourire en coin, Natsu avait l'air de vraiment aimé. Eh bien, si c'était le cas il n'allait pas être au bout de ses surprises. En effet il prit son membre en main et le serra très fort.

Natsu n'en pouvait plus, il se lâcha complètement, en extase. J'ai une soudaine envie qu'il me prenne violemment. Je relève mes jambes. Non, elles se lèvent toutes seules et mes mains vont prendre mes cuisses, mes doigts tendus vers mon anus pour y chipoter l'entrée. Il colle son membre entre ses fesses mais sans le pénétrer.

Il monta ses jambes et approcha sa tête de son intimité. Natsu suivait son parcours avec ses yeux emplis d'envie. Grey bloqua ses jambes sur ses épaules et écarta ses fesses avec ses mains. Il se met à lécher l'endroit Natsu hoqueta de surprise..

-Arrête qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire ?!

-Ben je suis en train de t humidifier

-Mais...

Il entra sa langue pour le faire taire. Ça marchait très bien, Natsu se contentait de gémir, c'était une sensation bizarre mais c'était vraiment bon. Ça dura quelques temps Natsu monta de plus en plus son bassin vers le haut, inconsciemment à la recherche de plus de sensations inconnues, il pencha la tête vers l'arrière, la bouche ouverte.

Quand il décida que c'est assez humide il retira sa langue et la remplaça par deux doigts. Natsu poussa petit cri d'insatisfaction. C'est uniquement quand il plonge un troisième doigt que je crie vraiment de plaisir.

Grey se posta derrière lui et appuie son membre contre son trou. Natsu serra les dents, il était prêt et puis il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière après tout ce que Grey lui avait fait.

Il fit un léger signe à Grey comme quoi il pouvait y aller. Grey ne se fit pas prier et le pénétra entièrement. Il toucha immédiatement un point sensible, a prostate. Il lâcha un cri de plaisir et éjacula sous le choc agréable qui cache mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de ressentir une grande douleur dans le bas du dos. Il recommença avec un coup de hanche au même endroit, Natsu lâcha un hoquet à la limite de jouir.

Tout son corps tremblait de partout. Il n'avait plus la force de se maintenir dans cette position et il laissa le haut de son corps se coucher sur les draps humides. Les coups se répétèrent, sans s'arrêter.

Natsu était toujours dur même avec ces coups répétés cela n'avait pas suffit. Faut dire que Grey savait s'y faire pour que ce moment dure encore et encore.

-Je vais pas tenir encore longtemps Grey...

-Patiente encore un peu...

Tous deux étaient à bout de souffle et Grey commençait à ralentir.  
Ce sera le dernier coup pensa Natsu dommage, c'était tellement bien que ça ne le dérangerait pas de continuer encore.

Grey agrippa son membre et exerçait de rapide va et vient avec sa main tout en effectuant des derniers coups de hanches rapides. Puis, tout se passe au ralenti. Il s'arrêta soudainement, plongé au plus profond de Natsu, tapant une dernière fois sa prostate et se vida en lui. Le mage de feu suivi peu de temps après lâchant, lui aussi un gémissement des plus jouissifs.

Grey sortit lentement de l'intimité du mage de feu laissant s'échapper sa semence, puis il s'étalait à côté de Natsu. Il était anxieux, en effet le silence du dragon slayer le déroutait. Avant il aimé? Ou bien maintenant il allait le détester après ce qu'il avait fait.

Il tourna la tête quand il sentit Natsu bouger, il s'attendait à ce qu'il parte mais bien au contraire...

Le mage de feu s'assit sur le ventre de Grey et posa ses mains sur son torse.

-Je..Je..C'était vraiment génial Grey.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui je t'assure, tu m'as fait vivre quelque chose que j'avais jamais ressentis

-J'en suis content...

Natsu se pencha sur lui et lui déposa un dernier baiser avec une délicatesse que Grey lui répondit avec envie. Puis il le regarda:

-Promets moi...qu'on le refera parce que...parce que je ne veux pas...que tu es fait... ça juste parce que tu voulais un plan pour cette nuit !

-Non, non! C'est pas du tout ça Natsu, je le voulais réellement.

Natsu lui sourit tendrement et s'allongea sur lui.

-Serres moi fort dans tes bras...

Grey l'étreint alors que Natsu fini par s'endormir contre lui, apaisé comme jamais. Grey aussi était aux anges, tout c'était bien passé. Natsu était dans ses bras alors de quoi pouvait il se plaindre.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque Natsu se réveilla, il constata qu'il était encore dans les bras de Grey. C'est alors qu'il se souvint de la nuit qu'il avait passé.

Rien que d'y penser il rougit. Il n'y avait pas à comparer Natsu avait vécu un moment mille fois plus agréable qu'avec Sting.

En pensant à Sting, il devait le faire partir de chez lui. Sans attendre il s'habilla en vitesse. Non en fait il prit carrément les vêtements de Grey. Alors qu'il allait partir, il se tourna vers Grey se sourit en voyant sa bouille endormie. Il fit marche arrière et l'embrassa avec envie.

-Je reviens vite alors bouge pas d'ici. » Lui murmura-il.

Natsu sortit et courut jusqu'à chez lui un large sourire aux lèvres.

Quand il entra Sting l'attendait et affichait un visage sévère.

-Où tu étais ?! Ca fait des heures que je t'attends !

-Eh j'ai pas à me justifier envers toi !

-Ouais, tu m'as quand même laissé en plan. Et pourquoi tu as ce sourire plaqué aux lèvres.

-Grey et moi on a…

-Vous avez quoi ?

-On a eu des relations et c'était…GENIAL.

Sting le regarda les yeux grands ouverts, avait-il bien entendu ? Grey et l'homme de sa vie, ont…coucher ensembles !

Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Oh que non, il était à lui et Natsu allait vite le comprendre.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre. **

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? C'était mon premier lemon alors désolé si il n'est pas très bien écrit ... Vous avez le droit de le dire xD**

**J'essayerais de poster un autres lundi prochain, seul jours où je pourrais.**

**A bientôt.**


End file.
